The Royal Treatment
by AnonymousIncognito
Summary: A series centering on the life, love, and lewdness of Lion-O and Cheetara. Some will be set in the Original Series, others in the New Series, and some in pure fan-made scenarios. First two chapters center on Lion-O and Cheetara. Upcoming third chapter will feature Tygra and Pumyra.
1. Relaxation Therapy

Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats, WB does. If I owned it, we would have gotten Thundercats much sooner than we did and it'd still be airing new episodes. Ah well, stuff happens.

* * *

A/N: Figured it's way past due for me to put together an M rated series featuring the undisputed power couple of Thundercats (both original series and new) - Lion-O and Cheetara.

As always, I do hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review or a PM. I might even do some reader requests in the future so there you go; even more incentive.

* * *

The Royal Treatment

Relaxation Therapy

Cheetara knew that as the crowned Lord of the Thundercats, more was required of Lion-O than any other feline on New Thundera or Third Earth. She also knew that often, others failed to recognize the monumental effort the lion put in each and every day. Many times, the lion could be seen walking as if the weight of multiple worlds was weighing him down – and for a time, that truly was the case.

Lion-O had followed his arch-nemesis Mumm-Ra into The Book of Omens to engage in one last decisive battle. In the end, Lion-O emerged victorious while Mumm-Ra's very essence was scattered across numerous planes and dimensions, ending the fiend's war against good forever.

It had been Cheetara who had discovered Lion-O - battered and bloody, barely able to stand on his own - as he exited the Book; her sixth sense alerting her to his coming. It had been Cheetara who held back her tears of joy and terror as she smashed the emergency alarm located in the Chamber of Omens and announced over the intercom that all Thundercats immediately get to said Chamber. It had been Cheetara who treated his wounds, never leaving Lion-O's side as he recovered.

Somewhere along the way, neither knew exactly when, but somewhere each began to see the other in a profoundly personal way. Granted, during their time on Third Earth, they had grown very close and there had always been a distinct, mutual attraction between the two that was obvious to any with a healthy brain in their skull but this, this was much more than a closeness or physical attraction. Lion and cheetah truly lived for each other. Eye contact and simple gestures now became intimate communications. Casual exchanges allowed for conversations within conversations. They shared with each other every aspect of their beings and bonded in a way that transcended physical limitations.

A year after his return, not a soul on New Thundera was surprised to hear that the Lord of the Thundercats planned to propose to his love, Cheetara. What did surprise every soul was the manner in which Lion-O chose to do it; in the middle of the New Thundarian Royal Court. The crafty lion had arranged for many of their closest friends and allies to be in attendance, called his love forward, dropped to a knee and asked for her hand in matrimony. Of course, the cheetah had readily and eagerly accepted.

That had been five years ago and Cheetara, like her husband, had spent every day living for her love. Through good times and bad, King and Queen stood side by side and their dedication to each other had been rewarded in the best way possible; fraternal twin cubs – a boy lion with a mane of gold and his sister, a rouge-hued cheetah. No mother could be happier with her children, no father more proud. Even the other Thundercats took immediate shines to the babes – WilyKat most of all.

Still, with all the blessings the royal family enjoyed, the burdens of protecting two planets fell primarily on Lion-O's shoulders and such burdens were tiring indeed. Cheetara could see this clearly early on and had taken it upon herself to become an expert in helping her soul mate "relieve stress."

And seeing her beloved husband's shoulders once again slumping with weary weight, the Queen decided that it was once again time to do something special for 'her Cat.'

* * *

The set-up for the evening had been surprisingly simple.

It had been no trouble at all for Cheetara to arrange for WilyKat to babysit the twins – a task the blonde knew the wild cat would willingly accept without a second thought. Next, a chat with Bengali ensured that short of an all out assault on the castle, their privacy would be undisturbed. While Lion-O was engaged with his children during the morning, a casual remark that she and WilyKit would be spending the day shopping secured the King's blissful ignorance of his upcoming treat.

That blissful ignorance almost spoiled Cheetara's plans entirely when, coming out of a boutique, she and her protégé unexpectedly bumped into Lynx-O, Panthro, and the Lord of the Thundercats himself as the trio made their rounds of New Thundera to walk amongst the people. Fortunately for the fastest female on New Thundera, she was in the company of the wiliest female on New Thundera.

"Lion-O, are you following us?" WilyKit chided playfully, carefully maneuvering herself in front of certain bags Cheetara held. "Trying to figure out what your Queen is getting you for your upcoming anniversary, hmm?"

"What? No! We were just walking and…"

"And saw two of the most beautiful felines on the plant so you thought you could come over to cop a royal feel?"

"By Jaga, I was trying to shop for Cheetara's anniversary present!" Lion-O exclaimed, the crescendo of his bellow holding true to his namesake.

"Oh joy, first I'm blinded, now I'm deaf as well…"quipped Lynx-O, rubbing a finger in his ear.

"What?" Panthro questioned, playing along with the old lynx.

"My love, help me please." The noble ruler begged in mock need, attempting to move in for a kiss only to be intercepted by WilyKit.

"Oh sorry Your Highness but public displays of affection will have to wait until after shopping is done."

"Yes, I'm afraid we still have much to do," Cheetara agreed, doing well to cover her snicker of amusement. "Much as I'd enjoy nothing more than to embrace you and melt an icecap, I fear it will have to wait till later."

The group of friends – closer than family – shared a warm and hearty laugh as the face of the mighty Lion-O blowfished in disbelief.

"Ladies, I do believe our Lord needs to…blow off some steam," Panthro chuckled, noticing the name '_Willa's Secret'_ on the side of a bag Cheetara held that WilyKit seemed to be trying so much to hide from view. "So we'll be taking him to inspect the troops. Maybe His Highness will show the new recruits a few moves?"

"I want to kiss my wife!" Lion-O pouted, crossing his massively muscled arms across his chest, an act that earned him a sharp elbow in the side from the panther.

"Oww! Panthro, what the hell was –"

"My Lord, I believe you _need_ to blow off some steam so let us _leave _The Queen and her Ladies to their day and inspect the new recruits. As Her Highness said, there will be time for your mushy stuff later."

"But I – What are you- What's going on – Why do I –"

"Oh by the ancestors," Lynx-O sighed, grabbing Lion-O by his elbow with Panthro doing the same at the opposite side.

"Ladies, have a lovely day," the two offered in departure, dragging the loudly protesting lion towards the garrison.

The laughter of the females was long and loud and filled with youthful abandon.

* * *

Lion-O took a much needed shower. Cheetara's new bath soaps did wonders to his body and he was feeling rejuvenated and revitalized after many hours of training with the Thundarian Legions. He'd been unable to locate Cheetara since their meeting in the shopping district, returning to the Royal Bedchambers at the end of the day to find only the soaps and a note requesting he use them.

The Lord had just finished fastening a robe when he first heard the soft, romantic music coming from the royal bedchamber. Curious and excited, Lion-O eagerly made his way into the palatial room and the scene before his eyes was right out of his most wanton dreams.

The entire area was dimly lit with scented candles. Standing in the center of the room, wearing nothing but a sheer gold-colored slip, was Cheetara. She was playing with her nipples through the thin material while dancing seductively to the soft hum of the music. Catching sight of her husband, the cheetah gestured for him to sit in the chair she had set just for this occasion.

Lion-O kept staring at his wife's figure as if he was in a trance. With a feral grin, the Queen of New Thundera sashayed to her mate, slowly bent forward, giving Lion-O a long, lingering look at her more than ample cleave, and whispered seductively into his ear, "You've been working so long and hard I thought you deserved a reward so tonight I'm going to be putting on a…private…fashion show. Just. For. You."

Lion-O tried to say something as he sat in his now favorite chair but no intelligible words would come to him. Even if they did, they would have been useless as Cheetara crushed her mouth to his in a searing kiss, pulling back with his lower lip caught in her teeth.

Cheetara stood up and stepped back, swaying to the music. Lion-O couldn't do anything but stare. After a few minutes of swinging and gyrating, she came to a slow stop and moved to her walk-in closet (which itself was the nearly the size of a normal bedroom).

"I'll be right back," Cheetara purred with a wink and a blown kiss.

Lion-O just nodded. He was mesmerized by Cheetara's appearance in the outfit. Again the music started playing and Cheetara entered in a crimson camisole which clung to every curve of her body. She wore a pair of sheer black panties. Her nipples strained against the material as she sauntered forward and modeled the next outfit for her husband. As he reached out to grab Cheetara, she looked at him sharply and said, "No touching, unless I say so," accentuating the point with a slap to the back of his hand.

With that Cheetara again disappeared into the closet. Lion-O's manhood was hard and was aching to be freed. Cheetara again appeared, this time in a sky blue teddy and garter. The sight almost made Lion-O explode right then and there. She walked to the soft melody and swayed seductively. Her long, lean legs were accentuated by the garter and one of her favorite bedroom accessories; a pair of stiletto heels – a wedding present from Mandora. Cheetara's body veritably glowed in the candle light, her lustrous blonde hair cascading around her figure like a waterfall of gold. Lion-O couldn't take his eyes off the beauty posing in front of him. Left with no other choice, he took his "royal scepter" in hand and started stroking it.

The music came to a stop and Cheetara again disappeared to change outfits. The King tried his best to be patient as he waited for his Queen. Then she made her appearance wearing nothing but a see-thru baby-doll that barely reached her thighs. It was perfectly "bare" that the cheetah had nothing else on underneath the white fabric. Rather than immediately begin another teasing fashion show, Cheetara sauntered towards Lion-O with a look in her eyes that could melt three of Plun-Darr's moons. She stroked his length and kissed him before turning around and moving her hips seductively. She brought Lion-O's hands and placed them on either side of her waist and started giving him a lap dance, lightly brushing her heated crotch against his, making his member jump. She then turned around, straddled Lion-O's lap and began to gyrate more forcefully, the increased contact making Lion-O squirm beneath her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Cheetara as she traced his lower lip with her tongue.

"I think we all know the answer to that..." murmured Lion-O, as he held Cheetara in his arms and took her mouth for a scorching kiss.

He traced a path from her jaw to her collar bone. He sucked at the skin near her neck giving her a love-bite and eliciting a moan from Cheetara. Lion-O lowered the straps of her negligee and peppered small kisses at every exposed portion of flesh, paying particular attention to her spots. Within a few minutes, Cheetara was naked in Lion-O's arms. Not willing to torture himself anymore, Lion-O picked up his wife in his massive arms, carried Cheetara to their bed and laid her upon the mattress, stripping off his robe to join her.

"Time for me to show you just how much I enjoyed you teasing…" chuckled Lion-O before he kissed Cheetara passionately.

He then directed his attention to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth as he massaged the other. Cheetara grasped the sheets as she tried to control her writhing beneath him. After many a moment of indulgence, Lion-O shifted to the other breast. He pulled and rolled the nipple in his fingertips as Cheetara arched her back and purred.

Lion-O then proceeded further down south, tracing a path to her belly with his tongue. Her legs parted willingly, allowing her lover to lay gentle kisses along her inner thighs moving to her feet to finally massage and suckle her toes. When he nibbled at the arch of her foot, Cheetara came so forcefully, she nearly flew off the bed.

"By Jaga, you are too good at doing that," panted Cheetara as she pulled Lion-O into her arms for a kiss.

"You make it sound as if I'm done," whispered Lion-O as he freed himself from her arms and settled between her legs. "I was just getting started."

"You are so wet," complimented the lion as he parted her folds and gently, but firmly, licked her. She grasped the sheets as Lion-O continued his assault, thrusting her hips wantonly as he inserted his fingers inside her, pumping and twisting the digits with varying speeds.

"I need you in me... NOW!" Cheetara declared three orgasms later.

Lion-O chuckled; Cheetara had been tortured long enough. Holding himself up on his forearms, the King guided himself into her, each groaning as soon as flesh made contact with flesh. Over and over, he thrust into her and over and over, she raised her hips and met every one. The two kept giving soft kisses as they repeatedly changed positions upon the truly royal bedding and finally, after more than an hour, each growled as they climaxed.

Lion-O slumped down on Cheetara, crushing his lips to hers. "Give me just a minute" said Lion-O as he gazed lovingly into the cheetah's eyes, indicating me meant to withdraw from her.

"I'll have nothing of the sort,"' replied the blonde as she pulled Lion-O closer to herself.

"So Cheetara," whispered Lion-O as he raised himself and stroked her face, "What did I do to deserve tonight's…entertainment?"

"Well, you've been working so hard as of late, I thought you could use a break," Cheetara explained with a wink and a kiss. "You liked the outfits didn't you?" she pouted playfully.

Lion-O gave a deep laugh as he rolled onto his back, taking an "eeping" Cheetara along with him. "Sweetheart, I'll be thinking of you in each of them for years to come," he ensured while stroking the hair of his soul mate.

"I love you, My King," Cheetara whispered as she snuggled further into Lion-O.

"I love you too, My Queen," agreed Lion-O as he held her in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: First chapter done. Next chapter, Lion-O's gives Cheetara his anniversary present.

As always, reviews are always welcomed as are PM's.


	2. An Anniversary Gift to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats, WB does.

* * *

A/N: Best wishes to all for Valentine's Day. Hope this addition is enjoyed. As always, please feel free to drop a review or a PM after reading; I always enjoy hearing from tactful individuals.

Before we start, need to address a couple of reviewers.

ThunderFanOS - While I thank you for the kind words concerning my story, I had to pull your review due to the naming of names it contained. Your heart may have been in the right place but in all honesty, it did more harm to others than good. In the future (and this applies to all) please focus your comments on me and the aspects of my story. I would rather the trolls harass me than innocent writers.

Guest - Thank you for the compliment concerning my writing ability but your review was pulled due to terminology. With certain trolls ignorantly tossing the term "butt hurt fix-fic" with the intent to insult, demean, and disrespect, I took down the review before trouble started. I don't like to censor but I can't condone the use of a term used to insult others. To answer your question though, the scenario of chapter one is set in the original series Thundercats universe and, as no pairings were ever established in the OS - just heavy hinting such as Tygra and Pumyra staying on Third Earth while Lion-O, Cheetara, and the other Thundercats went to New Thundera - there is nothing to "fix."

Now, on with the show...

* * *

Always eager to spend time with his God Cubs, WilyKat had readily agreed to kitten-sit the twins, promptly arriving just before sunset to collect his favorite pair of troublemakers. Panthro and WilyKit had assured their Lord that no threat would interrupt his anniversary plans. With Lynx-O acting as Claw Adjunct, matters of State were well secured.

So far so good.

The dinner had gone off without a hitch. Lion-O had successfully prepared Cheetara's favorite meal – cold-smoked Coney braised with lemon, honey, and herbs and served over roasted vegetables and fruit – much to his wife's surprise. The Lord of the Thundercats had even managed to bake a batch of sweet rolls to accompany the meal; the endeavor of readying the food bringing much mirth to the kitchen staff for it was rare indeed to see the proud and fierce lion covered from head to toe in cooking ingredients, his fiery mane dusted white with flour.

After eating, King and Queen danced in the Grand Hall to the cheetah's favorite songs. Yet again, the cheetah found herself pleasantly surprised when she discovered that her husband had learned her favorite dance. Bashfully, Lion-O admitted that he'd used his jaunts about the kingdom to take lessons just for her.

Dancing was followed by a romantic stroll through the Royal Gardens where Cheetara learned that Lion-O had devoted a section to cultivating her favorite flower, the rare Desert Orchid. Since New Thundera had existed, only a handful of the flowers - sharply angular in shape, colored a golden-tan and dotted with spots of black – had ever been found. Now, there were dozens upon dozens of them.

Under a canopy of stars, the lovers embraced in a soul entwining kiss.

"You arranged a night to ourselves; you learned to cook my favorite food; you learned to dance my favorite dance; you have saved my favorite flower so that future generations may enjoy it; this has been an anniversary present I shall treasure forever." Cheetara was close to tears she was so happy.

"My gift isn't done yet," Lion-O assured her. "The final part is waiting for you in our bedchamber."

His wife sped off, leaving her signature trail of golden energy – and her husband – behind.

"You could at least wait for me!"

* * *

Thanking his ancestors for endurance, Lion-O made it to the Royal Bedchambers without keeling over. To his relief, his co-conspirator WilyKit had set-up the room perfectly. More importantly, his wife wasn't beating him into unconsciousness with her Bo staff.

"What is this?" she asked, not moving since discovering the unlit candles lining the room and the massage table placed in the center.

"I know you love to run," Lion-O explained casually. "And I know that your muscles get sore, so Pumyra has been teaching me how to give you massages. The last part of my anniversary gift to you is some physical pampering."

Cheetara wasn't a fool. Though she served on Third Earth as the Thundercats ambassador, Pumyra's skills as a healer were legendary. If Lion-O had learned how to relieve muscle stress and tensions from the puma, she wasn't about to decline.

"I've got some final preparations to make while you undress," Lion-O said softly as he moved to the bathroom. "When you are ready, hop up on the table and get comfy. I won't be but a minute."

Cheetara eagerly began to disrobe. Every year, her husband would always come up with some personal, private way to celebrate their union, succeeding in grand fashion to always renew her attraction to him. The fact that it seemed this year would once again see that streak survive excited the Queen more than a little. For a moment she was tempted to remove her panties, knowing where the night would inevitably lead, but in the end decided against it. 'Let's see how well he learned these lessons,' she thought with a devious grin.

Carefully, she climbed up onto the well padded table and lay face down, settling in as she pulled the large towel that had been set out over her body. Sure enough, in little time, Lion-O called to his wife from behind the bathroom door, asking if she was ready.

"I'm ready," Cheetara answered, drawing out the last word in a sing-song manner.

She heard the door open and Lion-O's footsteps enter.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmmm, very." came Cheetara's muffled reply as she dropped her head into the horseshoe-shaped pillow.

The soothing sound of flute music – the cheetah's favorite, the strike of a match, the flare of candlelight, and shadows began to sway about the darkened chamber. The candles that had been lit were aromatic; Cheetara detected the subtle scents of fresh rainfall, grassy planes, exotic woods, and earthy spices. Altogether, the fragrances combined to remind her of a perfect day on the savannas of Thundera as a cub. Her breathing began to slow to a deep, steady pace as she relaxed into the soft cushioning of the table.

Setting his supplies on a small side table, the King smiled to himself as his gift was obviously being enjoyed thus far. Leaning over the back of her head, the lion brought his lips to his wife's cheek for a gentle kiss then whispered in her ear, "Ready to begin or would you rather take a catnap?"

Cheetara could feel the playfulness in her mate's voice. "Ready and waiting," she purred.

Lion-O began by uncovering her shoulders and back before applying a liberal amount of warmed oil - scented to match the aromas of the candles – to his large hands. Placing his palms at the top of her shoulders, one on each side of her neck, he slowly began to caress the soft flesh, moving in small circular motions, first lightly, then a bit more firm, then back to light, allowing the blonde to become accustomed to the varying degrees of pressure. Cheetara let out a deep sigh, relishing what was becoming the best massage she'd ever received.

The lion's warm hands continued, kneading and rubbing the sore areas in her shoulders, upper back, and neck. He seemed possessed of an uncanny ability to know just where to focus his attention at just the right moment to ensure not only the relief of the tightness and stress locked inside her body, but to also ensure the females growing arousal did not waver in the slightest.

Indeed, Cheetara felt nothing but pleasure surging up her spine and into the back of her neck and head; those magnificently warm, muscled hands were undeniably healing and seductive at the same time.

Lion-O worked his way down the length of Cheetara's back then drew long, slow strokes up the entire length of her spine. She could feel only the pressure and the warmth. It felt wonderful. The female was putty in his hands, not even caring that she was living up to the "cat" portion of Thundercat by arching her lower back each time those hands drew close to her well-toned ass. Her throaty purring didn't go unnoticed either.

The Queen was finding it difficult to maintain her relaxed breathing, exhaling sharply in pleasure every time her King finished a stroke. A few more blissful minutes passed and she was nearly ready to explode with desire. Just as she drew close to her peak though, Lion-O stopped, applied more oil to those divine hands of his, and moved to her legs. He started with her right calf, holding it carefully in both hands, kneading it softly with his thumbs then began to rub the back of the calf with the flat of his palm.

Though she was faster than just about any other creature on Third Earth or New Thundera, said speed came with a price little known to those outside of Cheetara's most trusted circle of family and friends - severe muscle strain and fatigue after maintaining high speed for prolonged amounts of time. The soreness in her legs was almost too much for her to take at times.

Slowly, he worked his way higher, past the back of her knee and up her thigh. As he reached the top of her thigh, near to her hip, he let both hands drop down so that one hand was on the outside, and the other inserted between her legs. Involuntarily, she spread her legs apart just a little more. The seductive nature of Lion-O's touch always had a particularly positive effect on Cheetara.

He continued to stroke up and down her thigh. She felt such incredible pleasure, such potent arousal. Every so often, the lion's hand would slip between her legs, momentarily brushing against the ever dampening crotch of her panties. That small taste of touch constantly inflamed her womanhood and she refused to suppress her moan of desire. 'Oh please ask me to take them off,' she thought to herself.

"If we remove your panties, I can massage you much better. Would you like that?"

"I'm supposed to be the mind reader," Cheetara sighed as she nodded eagerly.

Lion-O ran his hands along the cheetah's hips, grasping the waistband of her lingerie, pulling them down as if he was unwrapping the most precious of gifts. She wriggled slightly so that he could free them from underneath her, feeling them come down to her thighs, then her knees, then her ankles, and finally, they were off.

"That's much better," Lion-O said matter-of-factly, admiring his wife's form as she lay nude, exposed to him completely.

She heard more oil being applied to his hands along with the sound of them being rubbed together. Then, they were on her buttocks - warm and tender, yet strong. He rubbed and kneaded, first her left cheek, and then her right. It felt deliciously intoxicating. Once again, his fingertips momentarily brushed against her crotch a few times, but now there was no material preventing flesh from contacting flesh. Cheetara felt her juices flowing like a river. She spread her legs even further, yearning for more.

Lion-O drifted down her left leg, to her calf. She groaned out loud in protest when he moved away. She wanted nothing more than for him to touch her crotch - now hot with desire – and never take his hands away. But here he was, seductively cradling her calf...rubbing...kneading, so far away from her heat, yet, he was still touching her. As he slowly made his way up her leg, the anticipation of his fingers brushing her core once again began to drive her out of her mind. Never before had she been so subtly teased.

Soon he was back to massaging her upper thigh once again and the excitement overcame her. The warmth emanating from his hands was healing, loving, and she ached for that heat to mesh with hers. He caressed her buttocks some more, and then let his fingers drift into her wetness - lightly at first, and then more deliberately. There was no mistaking his intentions. The teasing of his fingertips around her clitoris sent a wave of erotic energy through her entire body. She gasped, and spread her legs wider, offering herself completely, willingly. His digits drifted back to her ass, and then she felt a surge of lust as a finger slowly brushed across her puckered rosebud.

And then as suddenly as the contact occurred, it was gone. Her body visibly twitched upon the table, hungry for more.

"Time to flip over," Lion-O whispered softly.

She noted a hint of eagerness in his voice. Dutifully, she lifted her head and turned over using her elbows. As she faced him, Cheetara could see that his eyes were riveted on her breasts and became distinctly aware that her nipples were protruding with arousal.

At some point, Lion-O had removed his shirt. Cheetara noted that the King was standing in just his traditional blue shorts. His body was trained and toned, sculpted like a god. Her eyes scanned downward, admiring the cords of his arms and the ripple of his stomach muscles.

'Sexiest husband in the universe,' she thought to herself with pride as her eyes moved further south. The blonde noticed her husband's erection straining against the material of his shorts and a new wave of desire enveloped her.

She laid back down upon the table and Lion-O moved up to her head to look into her face, letting her see that he was smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling his love for in every fiber of her being.

Lion-O reached under her head and began massaging Cheetara's neck. She closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the table. Next, he started rubbing the top of her shoulders and the front of her chest, just above her breasts. As his hands slowly moved over her body, the cheetah could feel her breasts swell in anticipation. She could hear that his breathing was growing hitched with want and need as he continued to work.

Finally, the lion's hands slid down – agonizingly slow - between her breasts, around and under each side, and back up again to her collarbone. He repeated this movement several times, and each time it made her nipples grow harder with desire. She could feel her heart racing and hear her breath quicken.

Cheetara groaned softly in anguish as Lion-O let his hands move farther down, to her stomach. Her aching nipples longed to be touched, rubbed, caressed, pinched, by those hot hands but now they were moving away. Now, each was moved to an opposite side of her torso and worked her fluttering stomach with thumbs and palms.

Lion-O's touch softened. He lightly ran both palms slowly over her stomach, back and forth, from the bottom of her breasts to the top of her pubic mound. She began to breathe raggedly. His motions increased, until he was touching her breasts at one end, and the inner part of her thighs at the other. Cheetara was audibly mewling. The King continued teasing her until he was brushing his fingers lightly against her nipples, then along the thin tuft of pubic hair just above her clitoris … until he stopped once again, laughed at her pout of protest, then moved to the most sensitive part of her body – her feet.

He went for her left foot first, clasping her gorgeous foot with his magnificent hands, taking both his thumbs and slowly running them from her instep down to the bottom of her sole. He repeated the same motion over and over, each time applying more pressure; making sure not to miss an inch of flesh. The female's feet, along with the rest of her body, definitely responded to the stimulation.

"Oooh Lion-O...that feels so nice!" Cheetara exclaimed dreamily, eyes filled with a look of sedation. "Please don't stop," she husked.

His hands never ceased massaging her foot as attention was shifted to her heel and he began to knead the area in a circle with the heel of a palm. Remembering what Pumyra had taught him, Lion-O varied the pressure and speed and after thoroughly giving her heel the proper attention, the male turned to the ball of his mate's foot. The same technique of kneading with heel of his palm was employed with the addition of his thumb. The result was Cheetara moaning and curling her toes as a small orgasm shook her body.

"Hmmmm!"

Lion-O continued his massage by taking a hold of her big toe with his thumb and forefinger. He then gently rolled the delicate digit as he slid his finger down to its end. One by one, he repeated the motions to each of her cute toes.

Setting her left foot back down, the lion went to work on her right. This time the conscience goal of making Cheetara moan as much as possible was at the front of his mind. This time, he did not rush, making sure to attend to every area with such fervor, the responses he was getting from the love of his life would "get a rise" out of a eunuch.

There could be no doubt; this anniversary was succeeding without a hitch. The next time the Thunderian royal spoke to Tygra's wife he would have to reward the puma richly for teaching him about reflexology.

Cheetara couldn't help the volume of her screams of pleasure as a powerful climax surged through her body. Her Highness was certain that any moment the House Guard would break through the doors. As her blissful release subsided, the cheetah opened her eyes to see the chiseled visage of her soul mate looming over her, his eyes reflecting nothing but love and devotion.

He gently took her right wrist and raised it up over her head. She noticed that he had a length of silken scarf in his other hand. One of Cheetara's greatest phobias had always been being restrained but she clearly understood that her husband was not taking any action that warranted fear. He'd been helping her to overcome her terror and the moment she saw the scarf, she realized he was trying to replace the trigger for her fright with a trigger for passion.

A slight nod from his Queen signaled her consent and Lion-O deftly secured the fabric around her wrist then tied the other end to the table leg before moving to the other side and repeating the process with her left wrist.

Cheetara's head swam with excitement. After her marriage to the Lord of the Thundercats, she had often found herself fantasizing about being erotically stimulated in various unconventional ways and once again Lion-O had found a way to make her fantasies actually become reality.

Moving toward her feet, Lion-O used additional lengths to secure first one ankle and then the other. Now Cheetara lay there, bound to the table, her legs spread, her fully erect nipples sticking straight up into the air. She involuntarily struggled slightly, and her breathing became heavy and uncontrolled.

Lion-O continued to smile at her, a reassuring smile. "Don't think about the bindings, think only of me. If it becomes too much, I will release you."

He placed both palms softly on her stomach and let them run slowly up her body. Again, he teased her breasts by approaching her nipples, but not quite touching them. He ran his hands further up, along her sides and over her armpits, across her triceps and forearms. By Jaga, every centimeter of her body felt so incredibly sexy.

He let his hands roam back down her body, past her head, breasts, stomach, and toward the damp volcano between her legs. Cheetara squirmed in anticipation; her face locked in the image of lust. Lion-O's hands brushed by her pubic hair and continued down her right thigh, to her knee, and ankle. She convulsed, yearning for his touch.

The hands started back up again...at her knee, thigh, then once again, brushing past her soaking center and down her left leg. Cheetara thrashed in frustration; she was now wild with desire.

Once again Lion-O ran his hands back up her body, past her crotch, up her stomach, and around her breasts. But this time, he let his fingers caress and fondle her hard nipples, let them trace her areolas. Cheetara exhaled deeply. The sensation of his fingertips rubbing and pinching felt so exciting...so exquisite.

Like a cat drinking from a saucer, Lion-O bent forward and repeatedly flicked her nipples with his tongue. Then, the lion firmly affixed his mouth to one and began to suck upon it. He engulfed as much of her breast as he could into his warm, wide open mouth. And all the while, he was teasing her with his darting tongue and nibbling teeth. Cheetara didn't just moan in pleasure- she shrieked.

Suddenly, he stopped again and the cheetah was ready to destroy her bonds, tackle her husband to the floor, ride him hard nonstop for hours on end, then put him away wet. What stopped Cheetara was the sight of Lion-O selecting one of the many candles he'd lit with a devilish chuckle. The flame flickered as he slowly walked toward her with it. Cheetara watched with baited breath as he placed the candle directly over her left breast. She arched her body upwards as much as her bonds would allow, presenting her chest fully, excited about her lover plans.

Lion-O tipped the candle slightly. A few drops of hot wax splashed on the flesh of her breast. She recoiled from the sharp pain then sighed in bliss as he gently blew over the wax, cooling it and causing the pain to subside quickly. He dripped a few more drops. This time, the wax found its mark, hitting her squarely on the nipple. The sensation shot through the length of her entire body, making her shudder, a satisfying mix of pain and pleasure. Again, his cool breath tamed the sting.

Cheetara watched as he slowly moved the candle over her right breast. She quivered in anticipation, wanting him to repeat the act. He waited. She lay there helpless. He waited some more. She squirmed. Still he waited.

Just as the blonde was about to physically beg, Lion-O tilted the candle once more, and the hot wax found its mark once again. "Ahhhh..." Cheetara cried out, convulsing in yet another orgasm.

The sight of the nude feline – his wife, his soul mate, his eternal love - tied to the table, writhing and shaking with lust had become too much for Lion-O. He set down the candle away from his small table of oils and then reached to tug down his shorts. Cheetara's eyes focused on his groin. As the clothing fell, his erection sprang free, standing straight and tall in the air like a mighty sword. She admired the thickness of the shaft rising from crimson pubic hair, and noticed the large, swollen prepuce glistening.

He climbed up onto the table and placed his hard member directly above her face. She strained to reach it with her tongue. He lowered himself closer so that she could lick his testicles and the lower half of his throbbing length.

"Mmmmm..." Lion-O moaned, always amazed at the skill of Cheetara's oral ministrations.

After many minutes of her lavishing, Lion-O was unable to control himself any longer; he eagerly positioned himself between the females spread legs.

'I'm going to get the Royal Treatment..." Cheetara giggled to herself. The restraints were actually making her even more excited. '...and all I can do is lie here and take it.'

Lion-O grabbed his hard penis and teasingly rubbed it against her clit and outer lips. They each let out a sensuous moan.

"Do you want me?" Lion-O asked, already knowing the answer.

"By Jaga, yes...please, please yes...please I want you inside of me!" Cheetara cried in her smoky voice.

The King looked directly into the Queens eyes, seeing the wanton desire behind them, and guided his throbbing manhood into her waiting wetness. They both gasped at the overwhelming sensation, calling out to the gods in thanks for their union. Slowly, inch by inch, he lowered himself into her depths. They became one, staring at each other wide-eyed, panting in ecstasy.

He began pumping into her rhythmically, his swollen shaft engulfed in pure velveteen joy. Cheetara lay there, receiving his every thrust with equal pleasure. Each wanted the feeling, the moment, to last forever. Yet neither could deny that they could hardly wait to reach their common goal...then start all over again

Soon, Lion-O was taking Cheetara wildly, thrusting deep and hard; the table rocking and shaking. Each could feel the burning crescendo building deep inside, aching to be released. He slammed against her relentlessly, driving his raging member deep into her hot, gushing hole. Cheetara's mind went numb as a series of white hot flashes exploded in every cell of her body and she let out a series of loud moans interspersed with short gasps for air. She wriggled back and forth as her core constricted around Lion-O's length, the bindings keeping her from twisting off the table. All she could do was lie there and meet his hungry lunges with her own quick thrusts.

Their heat grew, burning from the innermost regions of their souls and emanating outward until it surrounded them completely. Each penetration felt heavenly, and Cheetara could feel herself edging closer and closer to an even greater peak. Finally, it rose ever so higher, and Cheetara vaulted past her pinnacle to a level of bliss she didn't even believe possible, letting go with a long steady moan of unbelievable pleasure and relief. The waves of her orgasm floated through her, over her, and all around her. She flung her head back and her mouth opened wide in rapture.

The sound of her ecstasy was too much for Lion-O. The hot, moaning, orgasmic, female body writhing under him excited him more than ever before. With one last large thrust, he plunged deeply into her womb. His semen came gushing out in a scalding torrent, each strong spasm bringing intense pleasure to his entire being. He became dizzy in orgasmic bliss.

Breathing heavily, Lion-O rested himself over her warm oily body. They lay there a moment, panting, occasionally shuddering from the aftershocks of the sexual energy passing between them.

Lion-O untied her wrists, and then her ankles. She rolled over onto her side and gave him a big hug, and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his massive arms around her, and she wrapped her top leg over his until she was wrapped inside him. The experience had been so overwhelming that tears welled up in Cheetara's eyes. They lay still for a long time, stroking, kissing, caressing, saying nothing...just enjoying the moment.

"Lion-O, the next time you see Pumyra, do me a favor and reward her with my thanks; that was the best anniversary present I've gotten yet."

The King smiled to his Queen, relishing how they thought alike so often. He kissed her deeply before replying with three simple words that carried more meaning than most would think…

"As you wish."

* * *

Finis

* * *

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. I do hope those who took the time to read enjoyed themselves and I offer you a large cup of thank you very much. Please feel free to leave me a review or PM and let me know what you thought.

Next chapter, Tygra and Pumyra time!


End file.
